Various folding decks have been known, with longitudinal folds (GB-A-980705) or, more commonly, lateral ones (U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,298). FIG. 4 of the latter document shows how an integral hinge strip may join two panels. It has also been known for the deck of an inflatable boat to consist of widely spaced-apart laterally-extending parallel planks held in a loose assembly by webbing strips running lengthwise of the boat and securing each of the planks. See the catalogue "Avon The Unbeatable Inflatables", October 1989, at p. 11. Such a construction may be rolled up, but it lacks strength and coherence in its planar condition.